


Cas' first love

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Embarrassment, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Girlfriend, Teasing, cuteness, you guys get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hunter joins the group and Cas had a little crush on her, this is a story on how he wins her heart and when they begin to date...kinda bad at summeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were looking around an old haunted house in hopes to end the poor little girl spirits pain, who was looking for my mom....she was little and sweet but she was scared it was easy to see. Dean was the one that found her in tears sitting on an old rocking chair sniffling quietly.

"Hey." said Dean quietly

She looked up and looked at him frighten

"Relax I'm a friend of your mommy's okay?"

"No your not..." she said and began to cry loudly again

Sam appeared running up the stairs into the room, the girl stopped to see Sam only to louder again for her mother.

"Lexi is it?"

"Yes..." she said

"Hi Lexi I'm Sammy and this is my brother Dean, we won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

"Because...I brought you something..." said Sam before pulling out a little old baby doll "Is this yours?"

She looked at him

"Yes...mommy kept it..."

They heard footsteps, they all froze and looked towards the door to see a young woman standing there in full hunter clothing with a flask of holy water.

"Get lost we got it." said Dean "Who ever you are."

"Names Leah...Leah Mare."

The young girl looked at Leah and smiled

"She's nice." with that got up and ran over to Leah

"Come on sweetie someones waiting for you."

Dean and Sam walked out to find a woman standing there another ghost but she looked happy

"Lexington."

"MOMMY!" 

The two grabbed each others hand then disappeared with a flash of a bright light, Leah smirked and began to walk down the stairs

"Hang on a sec..." said Sam running after the woman

They walked out to see Leah's car and Dean's mouth dropped open at it  
"Beautiful." he said  
"Thanks I know I am."  
"No your car though...you are nice looking to."  
"Whatever...bye."  
"Hang on." said Sam

"What's up?" asked Leah sitting in her car ready to leave  
"How about we trade hunting tips over a beer, I'll buy." said Sam  
Leah thought about it for a second and nodded  
"Lead the way to a bar and you got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meets her: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124491731
> 
> Leah's Car: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcShxvrGF_vsxujqpBsxEfUx  
> od6wyg_u62NAk7bFobqLwMrolAv


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a good idea." said Dean "Never thought about putting salt in a glow stick and wearing it as a bracelet  
Leah smirked and sipped her beer  
"It happens I get good ideas when my mind wanders....and it does a lot when I drive on a long road by myself."  
"Aren't you lonely?"  
"Nah my mama and me did this after my daddy died due to a wolf, my mom died when I turned 15 so I've been on my own sense then unless you wanna count bud over there."  
"Bud?"  
"My car...what you name yours?"  
"How'd you-"  
"Ya seem like a guy who would."  
"Her name is Baby...and she purrs."  
"Bud growls they'd get along great."  
Dean and Leah laughed when Sam rolled his eyes  
"So where you staying?"  
"Pine ridge."  
"Same." said Sam in shock  
"Room 31."  
"Room 15." said Dean  
"Well thanks for the beer but I've been up for 5 days so I'm sleeping for a few hours then hitting the road..."  
"Same for us."  
"Well again thanks for the beer see yous around." Leah shook both of there hands before leaving  
Dean and Sam watched her go  
"Hey Sammy?"  
"Yeah dean?"  
"Dips on banging that..."  
"Fine by me....she's too....car crazy for me..."  
"I'm not talking about dating her I mean banging if we were talking about dating she'd be to geeky and naive for me."  
Sam shrugged and they drove back to the hotel


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam walked into their room to hear the television on they pulled at their guns and walked in, only to find Cas watching television. And once again he was watching the pizza man and the baby sitter.

"Cas...were back."

Cas looked up and then shut off the television

"I still do not understand it Dean."

"The rule." said Dean

Cas nodded

"Do not talk about it." said Cas before turning back and looking at the blank television

Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at Cas

"Something you need?" asked Sam

Cas looked at him

"I was...bored." said Cas  with a smile

Dean chuckled and turned the television back on then turned it on spongebob

"Watch this it will make you happy."

Cas looked at Dean and then Sam

"Excuse me when I break a rule but...I thought I was not aloud to watch por-"

"Not that kinda happy." said Sam

Cas nodded and went back to watching the television

"I'm going to shower."

"I'll be sleeping." said Dean before landing on the mattress

Just then their was a knock at the door, nobody answered it so Sam looked out just dressed in a towel

"Dean?"

"Not moving.." he mumbled into the bed

"Cas?"

Cas didn't answer just looked at Sponge bob at shock, Sam sighed and looked through the peep hole to see Leah standing their in her pajamas, Sam opened the door.

"Leah?"

"Hey...nice towel..." she smirked and walked in with a case of beer "Look I don't like to owe people things so here's the beer I drank."

"Leah it wasn't a-"

She froze before turning to see Cas looking at her tilting his head his big blue eyes looking at her

"Who's the cutie?" she whispered to Sam

"That's Castiel he's an...angel."

Leah looked at Sam in shock before dropping the beer cans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah's pajamas: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124494867


	4. Chapter 4

"Your kidding right? This is a joke." said Leah before laughing  
"Leah it is not a joke." said Sam "Cas come meet Leah."  
Cas froze and looked scared as he did when he met Chasity, he looked at Sam who motioned him over. Cas stilled didn't move, and looked down at the floor.  
"He's shy sometimes." said Sam  
Leah smiled and walked over sitting right next to him she smirked at him, he looked at her with his big blue eyes and then looked away.  
"I'm going to go shower now." with that Sam left just leaving Leah,Cas, and a snoring Dean in the room  
"So your an angel?"  
Cas nodded quickly  
"Your name is Castiel right?" asked Leah her hand resting on his knee  
Cas shivered at the use of his whole name but nodded  
"Well I'm Leah Mare...it's nice to meet you, I've never met an angel before."  
Cas decided it would be best if he didn't look at Leah then he'd be able to hopefully talk to her  
"Not many angels are from around here."  
"Your bosses doing right?" asked Leah  
"What?"  
"The big man...the boss...the...the...Father? Is that what you call him?"  
"Yes my father...and somewhat we usually only come out if we are needed." said Cas only to finally look at Leah to find she had beautiful dark blue eyes he took in a big breath   
"What?"  
"Your eyes...they're....they're...beautiful."  
"Thanks...I get that a lot." giggled Leah only to let out a yawn "Thinks that's my cue to go to bed, night Castiel nice meeting you."  
With that she left leaving Cas sitting by himself looking at the door she just walked out of with a feeling in his chest...a light one....


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked out drying his hair to find Cas sitting there looking at the door he looked at Cas with a smirk.  
"You okay?"  
Cas turned and looked at him then back at the door only to nod slowly  
"Cas...what's wrong?"

"I feel this lightness in here and the heart is beating faster than a drum."  
Sam looked at Cas thinking he could already guess what it was  
"Your palms sweaty? Did she take your breath away?"  
"Yes...how did you know?"  
"Cas your in love." said Sam with a smile  
"In love?" asked Cas "Like the pizza man loves the babysitter."  
"No not that kind...um...how my parents loved each other kind of love."  
"Your mother gave up her soul for your father..."  
"If you love someone you'd die for them." said Sam slipping on his pajamas  
"So are you saying I am in love with Leah?"  
"That or you got a medical problem." said Sam before climbing into the other bed "Good night Cas."  
"Good night." with that Cas was left up by himself to think about his feelings for Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last chapters were short they will get longer don't worry


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was already up and in the shower singing off key, that made Sam jump awake he looked at Cas who was sitting in the same spot as he was when he fell asleep...at the end of his bed at the door.  
"Cas...." said Sam he had to tell him she was probably gone but this would hurt him..it would be like kicking a small puppy  
Cas looked at him  
"She's gone buddy..." said Sam  
"No she is still here."  
"How do you know?"  
"I found her room..."  
"You didn't watch her when she was asleep did you?"  
"No of couarse not Dean told me it was rude."  
"Okay...then what did you do?"  
"Just made sure she was safe then came back up here....she was beautiful." said Cas  
"Wait a minute...what was she doing when you check up on her?"  
"She was relaxing in the bath...but I left as soon as I found her safe..."  
Sam looked at Cas mouth opened wide  
"Cas that stays between you and me okay don't even tell Dean and especially Leah got it?"  
"Okay." he said before looking back at the door  
Sam sighed got up and began to get dressed Dean came out with a smirk on his face  
"What you smirking about?"  
"Cas got a crush." he said with a smirk  
Cas looked down at the floor embarrassed  
"Awe Dean leave him alone." said Sam slipping on his shirt "Come on lets go get you breakfast."  
"Yeah yeah alright." said Dean "You coming Cas?"  
Cas nodded and followed the brothers out downstairs to the diner across the street, they got there and sat into the booth they both ordered food expect for Cas only for the door to open when they began to talk about new cases only for them to see Leah. Dean looked at Cas with a smirk, Sam gave Dean that don't you dare look.  
"You wouldn't." said Sam  
"I would." said Dean  
Cas shook his head  
"LEAH!" called Dean  
Leah turned and walked over to them, before sitting to the only open sit which was next to Cas, the waitress brought food for the brothers and took Leah's order.  
"Morning."  
The brothers answered her and then looked at Cas  
"Hey good looking what's cooking?"  
"I do not know I am not in the kitchen." said Cas  
"You are so cute and innocent it makes my sweet tooth ache." laughed Leah  
The waitress came over and put Leah food down who began to eat and talk with the boys when Cas just sat there quietly. Leah looked at Sam and Dean then motioned to Cas who was sitting looking out the window.  
"What's with him?" mouthed Leah  
"He's shy." said Sam back  
"No he's got a-"  
Dean then disappeared Sam looked at Cas  
"Bring him back Cas."  
Cas sighed and Dean was back he glared at Cas  
"Finish you meal." said Cas before looking back out the window  
"He's grumpy in the morning." laughed Leah  
"I'll say." said Dean biting into his food

After a few minutes of silence Leah looked up at the boys  
"So...where you boys going?"  
"Like we'd tell you."  
"True."  
"How about you?"  
"Like I'd tell you."  
"On the count of 3."  
"One...two...three."  
"Buffalo, NY." they both said only to look at each other in shock  
"If were both going there why don't we just work together than." said Sam  
"Makes sense..."  
"Fine by me."  
"Then lets head out...Check please!" called Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124546253


	7. Chapter 7

Leah and the boys took turns leading to Buffalo, they pulled into a old broken down motel and parked next to each other. Leah got out an grabbed her overnight bag putting it over her shoulder.  
"So lets go check in."  
They all walked into to find a young woman standing there her boobs almost popping out of her top, Dean smirked at Sam who rolled his eyes  
"Hello I would like a room please." said Leah  
"I only got one room left it's got 2 kings..." she said  
"We're all friends we can share can't we boys?" asked Leah  
Dean and Sam shrugged at that and Cas didn't answer, Leah took the key and signed in under Mia hael before walking out the boys behind her, they opened the door to see two king size beds.  
"So whose sharing with you?" asked Dean "Cuz I volunteer."  
"Well sense you two are brothers I figure you share so it would keep either of you from getting boners."  
Sam blushed somewhat when Dean rolled his eyes  
"So I guess your sharing with me angel." said Leah  
"I do not require sleep."  
"Doesn't matter...your lying with me in this bed one way or another."  
Cas turned bright red and lost his breath  
"Relax I'm kidding." laughed Leah "So it's late we going to start on the missing girls case tomorrow?"  
"Yeah why not we drove hours upon hours to get here mind as well get a little shut eye." said Dean  
"Dibs on shower first." said Leah before pulling out her pajamas only to drop her matching underwear "Oops."  
She picked it up and walked into the bathroom  
"I should've cleaned the pipes this morning." groaned Dean  
Sam looked at him   
"Do not even think about sleeping next to me if your thinking about-"  
"Yeah yeah okay I get it."  
Leah came out of the shower with a bathrobe on so they couldn't see anything, Dean was watching her every move, she walked over climbed under the covers before taking off her robe so they couldn't see anything...  
"Meany..."  
Leah rolled her eyes and began to flip through the channels both leaving it on a rerun of all my children  
Dean walked into the bathroom shutting the door and starting up the shower, Leah counted down before smirking wildly when Dean yelled cold. Sam laughed loudly before looking at Leah who smirked.  
"Couldn't help it I switched the little labels on the knobs."  
"Nice."  
"Thank you."  
Soon Leah was asleep so was Sam, and Cas was watching Spongebob again which Sam put on for him, Dean walked out and glared at a sleeping Leah as he passed. He looked at Cas to find him not sitting on the end of the bed like usual but lying next to Leah on top of the covers watching Spongebob.  
"Really?"  
"Really what?" asked Cas  
"Nothing good night Cas."  
"Good night."  
With that Cas was left up watching Spongebob


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean woke up to Leah hitting them both with pillows in there face  
"Wake up." she said  
Sam looked at her to find her dressed and wide awake  
"You over slept the alarm...and I think Angel has a spongebob addiction."  
"Better than a pizza man." said Dean yawning  
What?"  
"Long story." said Sam getting out of bed for Leah to see his loose hanging sweats and shirtless form, for Leah to make a yummy sound  
"Did you just make a yummy sound?" asked Dean  
"Maybe see you boys down at the diner." with that Leah left shutting the door  
Cas glared at Sam who held up his hands in defense  
"Don't look at me all I did was roll out of bed."  
Cas sighed and trudged outside after Leah to the diner  
"Meet you down their Sammy." said Dean sipping his boots on before heading down to find Cas sitting across from Leah  
"Hey Dean." said Leah "So these girls that keep disappearing are around my age, I say we go to the scene of the 'crime' and use me as bate."  
"Oh no." said Sam when he appeared before Cas could get the words out himself  
"Why not?"  
"Because one we don't know what were up against and two-"  
"It can be dangerous." said Cas  
"Awe Angel I didn't know you cared." said Leah her hand touching his hand before sliding up to his forearm, Cas cleared his throat and pulled it away before looking out the window again "Well I find that sweet but I can take care of myself boys."  
"Hey Cas can you go check if I left the door opened on baby?" asked Dean  
Cas nodded and disappeared  
"Dean you never-"  
"I know but, look Leah our friend Cas has a crush on you...your his first real crush so...try not to hurt the poor guy...or angel." said Dean  
"Well well I didn't know a tough guy like you had it in you." said Leah "And don't worry I won't lead him on."  
"Alright good, I just hate to see him get hurt over his first real crush."  
Leah and Sam looked behind Dean and Dean froze before looking up to find a hurt puppy look on Cas' face  
"Awe Cas I-"  
"You told." was all he said before he was gone  
Leah bit her lip, when Sam sighed  
"See Dean this is why you should of kept it a secret."  
Dean sighed and sent an I'm sorry Cas' way only to get the sound of sadness in return...he just hurt one of his only true friends....


	9. Chapter 9

Sense Cas wasn't answering none of the groups prayers they decided to go on the case without him, they walked into the old warehouse and began to search for EMF. Leah notice the brothers seemed busy looking around for signs so she walked off by herself . She walked around on the top floor the warehouse, she then froze she turned to see a group of young men but...they were clearly vampire by how their fangs shown...  
"Look at the fresh blood." said one  
"Alex please mind your manners." said the leader who took Leah's gun and breaking it with no problem "Wouldn't of done you any good anyways sweetling."  
"LEAH!"  
"Get them." said the leader "I'll get her."  
Leah went to run only for the vampire be faster and block her way  
"Where you going sweetling...I won't eat you...I just want a mate."  
"C...C....C..." said Leah and over again  
"What is that?" asked the vampire pinning Leah up against the wall then cutting open his arm so he could turn her he smirked up at her  
"C-Ca...CAS!" she squealed "HELP!"  
Just then a flutter of wings was heard and the vampire was dead within second Leah fell into Cas' arms, Dean and Sam ran in to find Cas holding Leah closely in a hug, that's when they noticed something else...Cas' wings or the shadows of the wings were bending towards Leah almost as a wall of protection around her. Leah opened her eyes to find her in Cas' arms safe and sound. She through her arms around his neck and began to cry...this was the cloest call she even came to becoming a creature herself. Cas looked at Dean and Sam before looking down at Leah they're was a flutter of wings and they were gone.  
"I think I just lost my guardian angel..." said Dean "To a girl no less."  
"Come on lets get out of here."  
"I'll drive Leah's car you drive baby."  
They made it back to the motel quickly and then climbed the stairs to their room only to open the door to find Cas lying on his and Leah's bed with Leah fast asleep cuddled up to him. Cas looked at them and made a be quiet motion, Sam nodded and slipped off his shoes before looking at Dean to do the same, he sighed and took off his shoes, they both grabbed a bite to eat before settling down on the bed.  
"Well atleast we know it's vampires." said Sam "Now we have to find the missing girls."  
"If they're alive that is." said Dean earning a glare from Sam  
"I do not want Leah involved." said Cas  
"Cas she's a hunter she's-"  
"I said what I said and I mean it Dean." said Cas his eyes glowing a light blue as to say don't mess with me  
"Whoa okay okay settle down."  
Cas froze for a second before slowly putting Leah down away from him, he got up  
"Where you going?"  
"I have to go talk to someone." with that he was gone  
Just then Gabe appeared with a smirk on his face....


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe stood there looking at the brothers before looking at Leah then let out a small laugh  
"What's so funny?"  
"Cassie's got a crush on a monkey...that's new."  
"What do you want Gabe?"  
"Well not much world peace-"  
"Gabe..."  
"Alright geez Deano your baby brother has to get laid but the same could be said about my little bro...but anyways here catch."  
Sam caught a book and on the front said A guide to Angels  
"What's this?"  
"Cassie may be trying some...different ways to court Leah that a human wouldn't do so that's a Manuel to say what's he doing and why..."  
"Huh? Thanks?" said Dean  
"Oh gotta go Cassie's coming." with that he was gone  
Sam hide the book with his laptop just in time for Cas to appear  
"I thought I sensed Gabriel." said Cas "Apparently I was wrong." with that he went back to his place near Leah  
"Fine if you don't want Leah to do the hunt then we'll go now."  
"Call if you need me." said Cas before watching them leave  
Dean followed Sam out who grabbed his bag when Cas wasn't looking their way, they walked over and sat in the car.  
"Lets get reading."  
"You mean you get reading and I'll drive." said Dean before taking off  
Sam sat their reading for an hour as Dean drove around, Dean came back from a lunch run with food for Sam. He handed the bag to Sam just as Sam finished the last page.  
"Well?"  
"It's strange how much angels are like animals?"  
"How so?" asked Dean biting into his burger  
"Well when an angel is expecting they'll collect things that make them fell safe or at home...for Cas it may be his trench coat."  
"Alright...makes sense..hang on a second Cas can get knocked up?"  
"Apparently both male and female angels can."  
"Remind me to talk to him about getting put on birth control."  
Sam glared at Dean who just took another bite of his burger  
"Another one is that an angel will be very protective of their mate and not want to let him or her out of their sights."  
"Wait a minute...so Cas doesn't have a crush on Leah he's chosen her as his...'mate'."  
Sam thought about it before looking at Dean  
"Seems so."  
"What happens when they chose a mate?"  
"One they get protective and if the mate is scared their wings may come out and act as a shield to comfort and protect their mate."  
"We saw that happen with the vampires....what else?"  
"It says when an angel ask someone to become their mate they take them some place quiet and won't be interrupted-"  
"Kinky." said Dean wiggling his eyebrows  
"No...not to have sex to show them their wings, as to say hey look at me I'm a worthy mate type of thing."  
"Like king kong banging on his chest?"  
"Yeah?" said Sam looking at Dean in shock  
"What I read....sometimes."  
"Okay then...if the mate likes the wings they're mates for life then."  
"If they don't?"  
"The angels gets upset and leaves breaking contact with that person."  
"So if Leah says yes to Cas then they get...angel married?"  
"Pretty much..."  
"Something tells me Leah will be clueless to theses 'signs'."  
"We can't tell her she'll feel pressured into saying yes, and Cas won't let her out of his sights."  
Dean sighed  
"So we're just going to sit on our asses?"  
"For once yes."  
Dean froze before looking at Sam   
"Huh?" he then took a sip of his beer


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile with Cas and Leah..  
Leah began to wake up only to feel that she was lying on something warm and soft yet firm...she moved away from it she noticed her head was lying on someone's chest she looked up to find Cas looking at the television which had spongebob on it...then it all came back to her, the vampires, almost getting turned into a vampire, then Cas saving her...Cas saved her? Leah sat up and Cas looked right at her quickly as if he was a watch dog.  
"Cas..."  
"Yes Leah?"  
"Thank you." she said before kissing his cheek  
Cas tensed and Leah froze when she felt something stiffed under her she looked for see Cas's wings twitching slightly, she let out a gasp they were beautiful a dark black each feather in it's place, looked just groomed and shined like a new car would. Cas looked at Leah's reaction to find her in amazement she went to touch his wings only for him to move away from her so he was on the other side of the room.  
"Do you like them?" asked Cas shyly  
"They're beautiful."  
"But do you like them?"  
"Anybody would Cas."  
"Leah answer the question?"  
"Yes...I like them." giggled Leah "Why wouldn't I?"  
Cas walked back over to her with a smile, Leah reached up and went to touch them but Cas moved away  
"Please don't...their sensitive..." he whispered  
"So I'll hurt you if I touch them?"  
"No the opposite."  
Leah thought about what that meant and smiled at him earning one but she blink only to find Cas in front of her inches away from her face, the next thing she knew his lips were on her kissing her. Leah pulled away making Cas frown  
"What are you doing?" she asked moving away from him  
"Did I do something wrong? This is the way humans express they're love for one another is it not?"  
"No it is."  
Cas nodded and went to kiss her again only for her to move back again, Cas looked at her in shock  
"Why are you moving away?"  
"Why are you trying to kiss me?"  
"Because you are my mate now."  
"What?"  
"When you said you like my wings...you accepted to be my mate."  
Leah froze and looked at him before shaking her head  
"Cas...I didn't... I didn't know that is what you meant..." said Leah  
Cas looked confused only for it to hit him like a tone for bricks  
"You do not like me.." he said his wings folding around him like a little kid trying to hide  
"I do just..just not like that..."  
She then heard a flutter of wings, she looked around to find Cas gone  
"Cas..."  
No answer  
"Castiel!" she shouted  
No answer again, just then Sam and Dean came through the door to find Leah standing in the room by herself she looked at them  
"I think I screwed up guys."


	12. Chapter 12

"You think!" yelled Dean  
"Wait...you knew?"  
"We just found out about an hour ago." said Sam handing Leah the book  
She looked at it in shock her hands running over the cover  
"What can I do?"  
"The book doesn't say how to fix it?"  
"Want to explain what happened?"  
"I woke up and was talking with Cas only to see his wings then, I went to touch them he kept asking me if I like them and I kept answering with comments he finally asked one last time and I said yes why wouldn't I? Then he kissed me only for me to pull away and I found out what it meant, when I told him I didn't like him that way he looked like a kicked little puppy then flu off..." answered Leah "What am I going to do guys?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I liked having Cas as a friend he was sweet and nice to me now he won't answer me."  
"That's what happens when an angel loses a potential mate." said Sam  
Leah sighed and she looked really upset to upset to like Cas just for a friend  
"Leah?"   
"Hm?"  
"You didn't like him for a friend did you...you liked him more didn't you?"  
"Maybe..." she said with a frown  
"Then why you tell him no?" asked Dean  
"Because...I've been hurt before I don't want to be hurt again." she answered   
"What happened?"  
Leah looked at them and shook her head  
"I've only known yous for less than a week and it feels as if I belong here with yous."  
"Same feeling..." said Sam "As if your the missing link."  
Dean nodded in agreement  
"Well anyways, I met another hunter...he's been born and raised one by his dad who's dad was a hunter etc etc....we fell in love only on a hunt, we were chased by vampires...he tripped me and then left me....I saw him later and he said he needed to live not me...so yeah...so much for love huh?"  
Dean frowned same with Sam  
"Look Leah Cas would never do that...heck the poor guy didn't even know he was in love with you until I told him!" said Sam  
Leah looked up at Sam in shock  
"Yeah you heard me." said Sam  
Leah just sat their and smiled only to frown she looked at them with watery eyes  
"I ruined what we could of had." with that she ran out of the room right to bud before taking off tears in her eyes...soon her tears were clouded by tears she saw a bright light and a truckers horn was heard before she felt pain and blacked out


	13. Chapter 13

After Leah said no Cas just needed to get away, so he went up and sat on a cloud...yes an angel could sit on a cloud! It was peaceful, he began to cry quietly, only to fell arms wrap around him he move away to find Gabe with a concerned face, Gabe hated seeing his little brother in this much pain.  
"Okay who do I have to smite?"  
"N-No one."   
"I highly doubt that, was it Deano or-"  
"Not Dean...or Sam."  
"Hm, Leah then? Did she say no?"  
Cas nodded only to cry again, Gabe pulled him closley to him and rubbed his back  
"Sh...big brothers here...everything's going to be alright cassie...don't worry I got you.."  
After a half and hour of Gabe repeating things like that and Cas crying he was all out of tears  
"Feeling better?"  
"No." said Cas only to yawn  
Usually Angels didn't get tried unless it was after being emtional, Gabe ruffled Cas' hair before sitting back and looking at his brother he looked like he did when he was a fledling in Gabe's eyes.  
"Go to sleep Cassie."  
"Stay?"  
Gabe nodded and watched Cas wrap himself up in his wings then looked at Gabe who sighed, Gabe moved next to Cas and wrapped his larger wings around them both, Cas soon fell asleep in seconds...only to wake up an hour later from a bad dream he screamed out, Gabe sat up and looked at Cas.  
"What is it?"  
"Leah..." was all he said before taking off leaving a confused Gabe alone on the cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know it's short sorry


	14. Chapter 14

Cas appears at where he heard Leah's scream..he still hasn't blocked her out yet...he really didn't have the heart to, he found her car crushed in front of the semi truck, the trucker was out cold from the hit it seemed, Cas ran over right to where Leah should be only to not find her...he found her on the ground about a mile away. He picked up her body slowly over for her head to fall back in a lifeless manner.  
"Leah." he croaked out his voice and heart breaking  
She didn't answer, Cas found a faint pulse he had to get Leah help before she died in his arms, he flu into the bunker right into the living room to find Sam and Dean standing there they looked at the scene in shock  
"Help her....please." pleaded Cas tears rolling down his face  
Sam gathered supplies when Dean helped put Leah on a bed  
"Cas can you change her into something Sam can work with?"  
Cas nodded and changed Leah's bloody clothes into sweats making it easy for Sam to patch her up, Sam walked in with a bag full of medical supplies.  
"Alright." said Sam before getting to work stitching up Leah soon she was fine her heart rate moved back up to normal once she stopped bleeding out "She'll be fine."  
"Thank you." said Cas with a smile "I best be going."  
"Hold it!" said Dean  
Cas looked at him  
"Look Leah said no because she didn't want to get hurt like she did before...she really likes you Cas."  
Cas froze and looked at Dean then he looked at Sam  
"Is this true?"  
"Yes."  
Cas sighed and then looked at a sleeping Leah, he pulled up a chair and sat next to Leah's bed holding her hand  
"Then I will stay to here it from the person herself."  
Dean and Sam nodded and left the room leaving Cas holding Leah's hand and saying love poems to her in Enochian.  
After hours upon hours Leah was still not awake and Cas was still tried from his emotional state earlier so he drifted off still holding Leah's hand  
Later around midnight  
Leah eyes fluttered only to open and shut again, she opened them once again when her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she felt someone holding her hand she turned to find Cas sitting in a chair holding her hand...sleeping? But angels never slept according to Dean and Sam, she began to worry and shock Cas which made him jump awake.  
"Are you injured?" she asked worriedly looking him over for any injuries  
"I am fine...are..are you alright?"  
"Me! You were asleep angels never sleep."  
Cas smiled at that  
"When an angel show emotion or becomes emotional it drains them..."  
"So you are alright?"  
"Yes...now Dean and Sam mentioned something to me about you....but I would like to hear it from you..."  
Leah froze and looked at Cas her heart pounding up against her chest, she opened her mouth only to shut it the words stuck in her throat, Cas nodded and got up dropping Leah's hand.  
"I see." he said  
"Wait!" shouted Leah before he could take off, Cas looked at her "I can't tell you...but I can show you."  
Cas walked over to her and Leah grabbed him kissing him passionately, Leah then pulled away eyes full of lust and love out of breath.  
"Is that enough to show you what I couldn't say."  
Cas kissed her again deeply to answer her question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124778159


	15. Chapter 15

MAKING OUT AND MENTIONS OF SEXS!!!

 

Leah kissed him back with just as much passion, Leah pulled Cas to her as close as she could get him Cas pushed Leah down on the bed making her gasp.  
"Mine." he growled before climbing on top of her and attacking her neck with teeth and kisses. Leah let out a moan at the pain and pleasure that ran through her body from Castiel's actions. Just then the door open and their stood Dean.  
"Whoa Cas control yourself." he said with a smirk  
Cas groaned hiding his face into Leah's shoulder she could feel his face turning red, Leah couldn't help but turn a light pink but laugh at it.  
"I guess I make angels go wild." said Leah  
Cas chuckled softly from hiding his face in her shoulder, Leah pushed him so he was lying next to her...well more like she was on top of him because of the twin size bed  
"You okay?"  
"Sore but yes..." said Leah only to blush deeply when Dean smirked  
"Sore huh?"  
"F**k off Dean!" she yelled  
"Pretty sure Cas just-"  
"SAM!" she yelled  
Sam came running into the room  
"Dean's being mean."  
"And?"  
"Make him leave." said Leah with puppy dog eyes  
"Fine...come on I'll get you pie."  
"Hmm pie or teasing...pie or-"  
"Dean just go your going to chose pie." said Cas  
"Got a point feathers..come on Sammy!"  
Sam sighed and followed Dean out before looking in on the couple  
"You guys may be together but no funny business." said Sam before leaving  
"Funny business?" asked Cas to Leah  
"Sex." whispered Leah  
Cas blushed deeply making Leah giggle only to kiss him, before snuggling into him closely  
"So..." she said  
"Yes so..."  
"What's the difference between me being your girlfriend and your mate?"  
"Girlfriend is a loosely but mate is strict."  
"Like marriage?"  
"Somewhat yes....angels only chose one person to mate with their whole life..."  
Leah's heart swelled at that  
"And you chose me?"  
Cas nodded making Leah smile before kissing him again only to let out a yawn when she pulled away  
"Sorry." she said "I enjoy kissing you I'm just tired."  
"Go to sleep Leah I will watch over you."  
Leah nodded and lied down and fell asleep cuddled up into her angels embrace


	16. Chapter 16

It's been 2 months sense Leah and Cas have gotten together and they've been growing stronger than ever. Today was a lazy day for the couple or at least for Leah who just climbed out of bed through on a clean pair of sweats than collapsed onto the couch to watch television. Cas walked out of their bedroom to find Leah on the couch  
"What are you doing?"  
"Being lazy..." she mumbled into a pillow  
Cas sighed and walked over to her sitting on the end of the couch, Leah smirked and reached up putting her arms around his neck before pulling him down with her so they were spooning on that little couch.  
"Hold me." said whispered in his ear "I won't bite...much."  
Cas chuckled as arms went around his stomach his head resting on her shoulder watching the movie with her  
"What are we watching?"  
"The notebook."  
After a few minute into the movie...  
"I like it." said Cas making Leah smile  
"Me too..."  
Halfway into the movie Leah fell asleep and Cas just kept watching, Sam walked in looking as if he just rolled out of bed to see the scene  
"Hey." said Sam  
Cas made a shh noise  
"She asleep?"  
Cas nodded  
"Sorry." he joined the couple only sitting on the chair "The notebook huh?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you think so far?"  
"It is a good movie...I like it very much so."  
"That's good."  
"Where is Dean?"  
"Still asleep."  
Cas and Sam chuckled quietly  
"So...how's everything going with you and her anyways?"  
"Wonderful." said Cas nuzzling his face into her hair "I want to ask her to bond with me soon..."  
"As in you write your name in her soul?"  
"Yes..." said Cas eyeing Sam  
"The book Gabe gave us."  
"Ah." he said  
Dean walked in and saw the notebook on  
"Really?"  
"Cas like the movie so far Dean...let him watch." said Sam  
"Alright." said Dean he joined them in the other chair "So Cas how fair have you and Leah gotten..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sleeping together..."  
"Angels do not-"  
"He means sex." said Sam  
Cas face turned a dark cherry red  
"None huh?"  
Cas shook his head no not meeting their eyes  
"We aren't judging relax..." said Sam  
Cas went back to watching the movie  
"We said I love you..." said Cas  
Dean did a spit take with his drink and Sam looked at Cas in shock  
"Really?"  
"Yes...it was morning and Leah woke up and she looked at me and said it....I said it back..."  
"Wow...it's only been 2 months..."  
"Leah is my...as you mortals say soulmate."  
"That's sweet." said Sam  
"No chick flick moments!" said Dean loudly enough to make Leah jump awake earning a glare from cas  
"What?" she asked sleepy  
"Just Dean..."  
"Mmm." she whinned before rolling over so her face was in Cas' chest then falling back to sleep  
"Now either leave or shh." said Cas before going back to the movie  
Dean sighed and left the room when Sam stayed and watched the movie


	17. Chapter 17

Leah woke up to find Cas' side of the bed empty and cold, she slipped on her bathrobe and went looking for Cas around the bunker  
"Cas!" she called "Castiel!"  
Dean came out looking pissed  
"It's 4 am what are you yelling for?" he asked  
"Where's Cas!" she hissed  
"Cas is missing?" asked Sam with a yawn  
"Yes...and he's been gone for hours his side of the bed is ice cold."  
"Get dressed we'll find him." said Dean who was wide awake now after this  
"Don't worry." said Sam who then went to get changed to  
Leah grabbed any clothes she could find and threw them on before finding the brothers ready as well, they set outside of the bunker for Cas after hours of search in the crisp cold air they found nothing  
"He'll show up soon don't worry." said Sam leading Leah back in  
"But it's not like Cas not to tell me that he's leaving in the last 4 months of us dating he's never done that."  
"I know." said Sam trying to comfort her the best way he could  
Dean made them breakfast and then they all sat down to eat only for Gabe to show up looking beat up and Cas to be leaning on him also beat up, his large black wigns were out one of them brushed the ground.  
"Castiel!" yelled Leah and ran over to him  
Cas picked up his head and looked out of it, Leah looked at him and Cas smiled  
"Hello." he said  
"He's a bit out of it." said Gabe before placing Cas down on Leah's and his bed  
"What happened?"  
"Family matters and it got ugly...I used some of my grace to heal Cas and drug him up."  
"Why?"  
"His wing is out of place." said Gabe "So he's in pain....well was."  
Cas looked at Leah with a smirk and then noticed his wings  
"Hm...their out..." he said "I should put them away."  
Gabe stopped him  
"Nah uh bro."  
"Why not?"  
"It's out of place someone's has to pop it back in."  
"I've never popped a wing back into place why don't you do it?" asked Sam  
"I'm to grossed out by it."  
"I could do it."  
"You sure?"  
She nodded  
"Sit him up." said Leah  
Sam and Dean helped Cas sit up when Gabe showed Leah the popped out wing  
"Okay on the count of 3...1...2..." Leah popped the wing back into place on 2 making Cas yelp loudly in his normal high pitch voice the 3 humans covered their ears  
Cas blushed deeply when he broke the light  
"Sorry." he said  
They heard someone snapping their fingers and the light bulb was fix  
"And father said let their be light." said Gabe  
Cas smirked only to yelp in pain and jump away from Leah's touch on his wing  
"I'm sorry baby but it looks inflamed." said Leah "I'm going to go get some ice and you'll keep it on their for a half and hour got it?"  
Cas nodded and sat back down, and watched Leah leave  
"So what's the news upstairs?"  
"We fixed it." said Cas "Just a simple sibling trouble."  
"Girl?"  
"Yes." answered Gabe and Cas  
"Got it." said Sam and Dean  
Leah came in with an ice pack and put it on Cas' wing  
"COLD!" he hissed  
"Don't be such a baby." said Leah  
"I better get going, if you need anything you know where to find me." said Gabe to Cas with a wink he was gone  
"We'll let you guys have some alone time come on Sammy."  
Sammy sighed at the nickname and followed Dean out leaving Leah sitting their holding the ice pack to Cas' wing


	18. Chapter 18

"So..." said Leah still holding the ice pack to Cas' wing "You didn't tell me you were leaving."  
Cas sighed and looked at Leah with his huge baby blues  
"I'm sorry."  
"No...no you don't have to be...but I was worried." she said taking the ice pack off and looking down at it in her hands  
Cas took Leah's hands in his  
"I'm sorry I scared you Leah I truly am but, Gabe appeared and he said we must leave in a hurry so I did..."  
Leah looked up at him  
"Understood..." Leah kissed him "Just please don't do that ever again."  
"I won't I promise."said Cas putting his forehead up against hers  
"Good...I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Ditto."  
"Remind me to yell at Dean for teaching you that word."  
Cas chuckled deeply then went back to thinking about the conversation he had about bonding with Leah  
"Um...Leah?"  
"Yes?"  
"I would very much like to bond with you."  
"Bond?"  
"It's like angel marriage."  
"I thought we already were."  
"We are dating but...once we bond I can not undo it you will be mine and I will be yours forever."  
"So even when I die?"  
"Yes that bond will help me find you in heaven."  
"Then yes." said Leah "Yes I will bond with you..."  
"Very well then." said Cas intertwining their fingers together  
"Wait...will it hurt?"  
"No...it's pleasureful."  
"Okay go ahead."  
Cas nodded and kissed Leah felt her version go white and blurry and a hot feeling run through her body then she felt it Cas touching her soul marking her claiming her his. Cas pulled away and they looked at each other.  
"W-wow." said Leah sighing happily feeling dizzy as if she was drunk on wine  
"I love you."  
"Ditto."  
Cas and Leah both laughed before kissing again


	19. Chapter 19

9 months later...

Cas lied there looking at Leah sleep and listening to her breath to make sure she was asleep soundly before leaving a note for her that said

_Dear Leah,_

_Don't worry had to go out with Sam and Dean to keep them out of trouble be back soon_

_~Cas_

Cas ran out of the room to find Sam and Dean dressed and ready but looked tried

"Thank you both." said Cas "You don't know how much this means-"

"Save the speech lets go get this ready." said Dean with a smile

Cas nodded and followed the guys down to a beach not far from the bunker, when they arrived Gabe was there standing in between Michael and Lucifer when Raphael just stood there not looking pleased.

"Please no fighting...not today of all days." said Cas looking upset already at his siblings

Raphael grasped Cas' shoulder and gave him a weak smile earning one back

"That goes double for you Mike and Luc." said Gabe "It's an important day for our baby brother here."

Michael and Lucifer sighed and looked at each other

"Truce for today?" said Michael holding out his hand

Lucifer sighed but nodded and shook hands with Michael

"Good now do you know what you are going to do?"

"Yes.."

"Very well." said Cas "Do you think she'll like it is the bigger question?"

All the brothers both angel and human looked at each other and then at Cas

"She'll love it." they all said making Cas smile brightly but couldn't help but feel nervous inside

Meanwhile with Leah...

Leah woke up to find Cas gone and a note in his place she sighed she hoped they'd be able to spend their 1 year anniveresy together no cases or the brothers just him and her...guess that was to much hope...


	20. Chapter 20

Leah got up and walked over to her closet only to find all her clothes gone...and a candy wrapper in her closet  
"Gabe!" she boomed  
Meanwhile with the boys...  
"Sleeping beauties up show time." said Gabe who then disappeared with a flutter of his wings  
Cas felt himself starting to get nervous  
"Relax brother." said Raphael "It will all be well."  
"I'm more worried about what Leah will do to Gabe." said Cas making the other angels and humans laugh  
Gabe appeared behind Leah  
"You called kiddo?"  
"My clothes where are they?"  
"Hmm...in the jungle on some monkeys."  
Leah's mouth dropped opened  
"Relax I'm kidding you'll get them back at the end of the day."  
"Why not now?"  
"It's a surprise, so I get to dress you."  
"Oh no."  
"Oh yes, now come on." he snapped his fingers so they were in a dressing room  
"Gabe Cas will be worr-"  
"Relax and let me work!" hissed Gabe making Leah's mouth be covered with duck tape "Hmm keeps you quiet and when it's ripped off you lose the caterpillar living on your lip."  
Leah looked shocked at his words and touched her upper lip that was covered by duck tape  
"Yup you heard me Luc even noticed it."  
Leah blushed deeply at that  
"Relax Cas loves it but he'll get a shock when he sees you now sit."  
Leah sat and let Gabe picked through clothes and thinking this is not how she would've spent the day.  
"Hmm...lets try this one."  
Gabe snapped his fingers and she was in a white outfit  
"Nope to innocent how about this one."  
Gabe snapped his fingers and you were in a red number that would make Cas put you in a nunnery  
"Nope Cas would lose it." said Gabe before looking through the clothes and finding a perfect outfit for you, not to revealing yet not to innocent it hung to Leah's curves and red made her look modesty yet sexy and Cas always loved when her hair was in curls.  
"Here you go." said Gabe handing her a flower with a note attached to it only for her not to be able to open the note "Oh yeah you can't open them until you have the key so..see you kiddo have fun."  
The next thing she knew she was at a restaurant in Paris with Lucifer waiting for her  
"Hello love." he said with a smile  
This outta be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White and Red: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125119851
> 
> Perfect: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125120181
> 
> Stephanotis Flower: http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSaMTvtkRL-BaVtRmghHCY-HQNRGgCrroi76Vx1T2640yorhO2chw
> 
> -Stephanotis is a flower it means happiness in marriage


	21. Chapter 21

"Lucifer." was all she could get out  
"Better than the other names you humans call me." said Lucifer with a smirk before offering his arm "Now come along let us eat."  
She looked at his arm and back at him  
"I will not harm you for my youngest brother would kill me."  
She took it carefully and let Lucifer walk her to a little table, he pulled a chair out for her then pushed her in, he sat across from her. A waiter came over and Lucifer surprisingly spoke fluent French.  
"What did you order?"  
"Wine...and meat."  
"Cooked right?"  
Lucifer chuckled  
"Of course."  
"How do you speak French?"  
"Who do you think caused the reign of terror my dear?"  
I thought about it before nodding it made sense he would, after a few minutes of silence Leah spoke up  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Another question?"  
"I can't promise I will answer."  
She nodded  
"Well I woke up with Cas gone then the trickster of heaven dressed me and now I'm eating with the devil himself."  
Lucifer glared at the nickname  
"Sorry..."  
"It is alright I am use to it...now your question?"  
"What's going on?"  
Lucifer nodded and then looked at her  
"I can not answer that I am sorry."  
Leah sighed and pouted  
"Your face will stay that way."  
"It will not."  
Lucifer smirked before taking a sip of his wine, Leah stopped making that face to be on the safe side for the rest of the meal it was quiet then right after they paid they took a walk.  
"Leah..."  
"Yes?"  
"What are your intention with my brother?"  
"He's my boyfriend what do you think?"  
Lucifer chuckled  
"Not what I meant."  
"Wait are you giving me the shovel talk?"  
"Yes so remember if you hurt him I will take you to hell myself and torture you myself." he then handed her a flower with a note attached to it much like the one she received from Gabe  
Then lucifer for gone and she was in a car in Italy it looked like she looked to find Raphael  
"Hello Leah."  
"Hello." was all Leah could get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower: https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQWbITOv2Z-dFcnKYlmLPEkI1MxpJAMnKhViUNv7AgEebPP-dUZ
> 
> Tigerlily: wealth and pride


	22. Chapter 22

"3 angels in one day what a lucky girl am I." said Leah sarcastically making Raphael chuckle deeply almost evil like  
"So are you going to give me the shovel talk to?"  
"No but I wish to talk to you about matters of the heart."  
"Alright lets hear it ninja turtle."  
Raphael smirked at that   
"If you truly loved my brother you'd never force him into anything."  
"Dean brought up the topic of sex-"  
"Never mind." sighed Raphael "Just don't break my brothers mind he's far to innocent and naive for some things."  
"Trust me I know...and it's adorable." she giggled  
"That is good to hear."  
"I have a question?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will I be getting the shovel talk by the big man himself? Your father..."  
Raphael chuckled  
"No you will not I promise you that much."  
Leah sighed with relief  
"So do you think you can tell me what this day is about beside mine and Cas' 1 year anniversary?"  
"No I can not my brother would-"  
"Smite me...yeah yeah Luc said the same thing."  
Raphael smirked and pulled out a flower and handed it to her  
"Remember your needs in love my dear." with that he put two fingers to my forehead and I was gone  
I was in a park...and Michael was sitting there waitng for me  
"Hello Leah." he smiled at me  
I'm kinda glad he found another vessel talking to Michael who was in Dean's body would be werid...  
"Come sit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azalea Flower: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRT8qsduDQxT9S-AehNI53f7XbC39CmSFi_RPGs73PFcz9z5bMkxQ
> 
> Azalea means many things but in this case it means take care of yourself for me


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocus Flower: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgdSRBeEx-Te0gZq2nt4mebi0yVvEO9oPY9lR9Ifd59CYS132uqg
> 
> Meaning:Youthful gladness, Cheerfulness

"What's up with the family reunion today?"  
"It's just me,Lucifer,Raphael, and Gabriel."  
"Hm..." was all I said before sitting down next to him "So what about you...Gabe dressed me...Luc feed me and gave me the shovel talk when Raphael gave me the matter of the heart talk..."  
"I am only to ask you questions and you will answer them as best as you can."  
"Okay..." said Leah confused  
"What do you think of marriage?"  
"I am a hunter we don't usually get married but the little girl in me wants one so badly."  
"Alright...how about children?"  
"There's adorable but...I don't know how good of a single mother i'd be."  
"Single?"  
"Because I'd kill their father when I'm giving birth."  
Michael laughed  
"Now I see why my brother likes you, you are a card."  
Leah smiled  
"Another thing...I don't think humans and angels can have babies...or at least together."  
"Silly human of course you can."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh alright..." said Leah who now couldn't help but think of little kids that had her hair or Cas' hair or his eyes or her eyes  
"Leah?"  
She jumped and saw Michael sitting there  
"Sorry just thinking-"  
"I know...you think loudly." chuckled Michael making you blush he then pulls out a flower  
"Not you to." you cry making him chuckle  
"Blame Castiel." with that you were transported outside the bunker


	24. Chapter 24

Leah walked abit before stopping to find Dean and the impala waiting  
"Your in on this too?" she cried "Did your balls crawl back up inside you and die?"  
"Hurtful." said Dean opening the door for you "By the way you look lovely."  
He kissed your cheek like a sibling would  
"Mhm...thank my stylist Gabriel the archangel."  
Dean chuckled and climbed into baby then drove off towards the beach  
"So..."  
"So what?"  
"How was your day?"  
"Well lets see...I get dressed by a trickster...I ate lunch with the devil...I drove with an angel in Italy and then got grilled by his brother now i'm in this horrible cheap car with this asshole asking me how my day went!"  
"She didn't mean that baby.." said Dean petting the dashboard  
"I'm kidding Dean it was nice." laughed Leah  
"You better be or I'll take Bud apart."  
"I don't think Baby will like it if you take her boyfriend out of commission."  
Dean glared at Leah, it was a joke between the group after baby broke down and need a jump start and Cas who innocently said "They look like they enjoy each other." making the joke that Baby and Bud were lovers and Dean hated it  
"No! No Baby is nice and clean she and Bud haven't and never will-"  
"Relax don't get your panties in a twist....so what are you going to talk to me about?"  
"Well...Cas mentioned something I found interesting."  
"What's that?"  
"That your a virgin."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So I'm going to give you the talk I gave Cas and Sammy...expect the girl version."  
That was the worst car ride of my life, as soon as Dean opened the door I jumped out to find Sam their I hugged him earning one back  
"Here before you go."  
I looked and expected the flower from Dean I should of known


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 100 hits!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!! And I love comments so if anybody wants to comment please do I don't care if it's good or bad!!!

"See you later Dean." said Sam leading you away  
"So...what flower are you going to give me?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
They both laughed...for a whole year sense they met Sam and Leah have been best friends almost siblings.  
"So what are you going to talk to me about?"  
"Something that Dean didn't."  
"Thank God...I mean oopsy good then Cas ain't around."  
They both laughed again  
"So get talking?"  
"Your like my little sis." said Sam "And I wanted to be the last one to make sure you...are okay with this."

"With what?"

"Think about it."

Leah thought about all the talks she had why she was so dolled up for Cas...

"He's going to propose to me...isn't he."

"I can't tell you...but if he did...are you ready?"

Leah thought about all the things she's been through with Cas

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Positive." said Leah "I love Cas and he loves me...and...I want to be Mrs. Castiel...wait...what's his last name?"

"Angel of the lord?" said Sam making them both laugh again

"But yes Sammy I am ready to be married to Cas."

"Alright then I got nothing more than to give you this." said Sam handing her a flower "And to point you in the right direction."

"To where?"

"To your boyfriend he's straight ahead in a white tent you can't miss him."

"Thanks Sam." Leah kissed his cheek then walked away with the flowers in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow Rose: https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQUjvShrb6jnFZp_UhYDL17Gw6QcenpYvtouxgYEdKqx8cMDC4K
> 
> Means: Joy and friendship


	26. Chapter 26

Leah walked a little further to find a white tent with a rose petal walk way into the tent she walked in to find Cas pacing back and forth like a scared little kid would.

"Castiel." Leah called sweetly in hopes to claim him down only for him to turn and look at her

Cas looked at her he looked terrified only to then look at her up and down and to him to looked shock at how beautiful she looks

"Do you like it Gabriel picked it out?"

"Very much so..."

Leah walked over to him and joined him on the little bench

"So...your not going to give me an hour long talk are you?"

"No...but I do have a question."

"Then ask..."

Cas took out a flower and put the flowers together the notes all opened and the notes all had one word

Gabe's: Will 

Lucifer's: you

Raphael's: marry

Michael's: me

Dean: please

Sam: ?

Then there was Cas's in the middle of the flower was an engagement ring, Leah was shocked her hand flew over her mouth and she began to cry. Cas looked worried again and stood up.

"I am sorry I did not mean to make you cry..I will just go-"

"Get back here you!" said Leah

Cas walked over slowly and looked at Leah, he did his cute little head tilt thing to let Leah know he was confused

"I'm crying tears of joy...yes of course I'll marry you!" said Leah kissing Cas deeply

They broke the kiss with smile on their faces and Cas put the ring on her wrong finger.

"Wrong finger it's this one."

"Oh..."

"Yes oh..."

They kissed again happily

"We stood tell my brothers and Dean and Sam."

"Are they outside?"

"Yes." chuckled Cas before holding his hand out to her

She accpeted it and they walked out together hand and hand to find the group standing there

"Well do I have a soon to be sister?" asked Gabe

"Yes."

"Does that mean I can dress you up again...maybe for the wedding night."

"No way!" said Leah "You'll put me in leather."

"Nah I was just going to dress you up like a baby sitter...Cas is bound to like that."

Cas blushed deeply and everybody laugh...Leah couldn't be happier with her life at this moment

 

 

THEE END!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget me not: http://www.authorkathleenhwheeler.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/ForgetMeNot.jpg
> 
> Meaning: True love
> 
> The ring: http://www.polyvore.com/2pcs-925_heart-shaped_silvers_promise_rings/thing?context_id=3858144&context_type=user_fav&id=106857278  
> (Just the one with the heart shaped diamond!)
> 
> Cas' scared look: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6e82xk95t1rziwwco1_500.gif
> 
> Cas' shocked face: http://media.tumblr.com/99ab11a62ea84190396a55408fc083bc/tumblr_inline_mw0t9yyLkR1r445nl.gif

**Author's Note:**

> First meets her: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124491731
> 
> Leah's Car: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcShxvrGF_vsxujqpBsxEfUx  
> od6wyg_u62NAk7bFobqLwMrolAv


End file.
